mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bobo590
COOKIES TO EVERYONE WHO FINDS THE SECRET PAGE ON THIS PAGE! Just post your sig at the discussion of the secret page. GOOD LUCK! You have new messages (last change). If anyone needs clicks, just contact me. I can help with mostly anything you need! So start posting! - OB? 03:57, July 2, 2010 (UTC) How much do those nails you wanted to sell to my store cost? I KNOW YOU WANT TO BID ON MY AUCTION! GO TO MY BLOG! 23:26, July 6, 2010 (UTC) 10 clicks for the group. 00:23, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Well..... I'm getting ticked off at Joeman200. He doesn't respond to any messages on his talkpage, yet he spends his time and adminship rights deleting user-uploaded images THAT ARE CURRENTLY IN USE!!!!!!! So far he only deleted one image of mine that I wasn't using. Look at the bottom of your page- the image is gone. 15:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Dang. That's bad. Shall we stop him together? I know how. 15:55, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Something has to be done I don't know why he's doing this, but I don't know what to do. 16:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC) E-mail. 17:00, September 11, 2010 (UTC) We have to do something. 22:10, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Wha??!!?? 00:26, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I just didn't find him as kind as most people sorry. Please forgive me. 00:47, September 16, 2010 (UTC) SSgtGriffin seems nicer. 01:05, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I know. I like SSgtGriffin. 19:45, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Is that allowed Is it allowed to say you really dislike other users?because you kristof and bob Are doing it to joeman right above. 01:21, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Joeman was rude to Bob on his talkpage. 02:08, September 17, 2010 (UTC) You are mature ZER0-0. I will change it. Sorry Joeman. 02:29, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I am only 11 19:18, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Archiving? How about of archiving your talk- it's a bit long :)-- 14:05, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for telling me. It is great to have NICE admins here. Thanks! I will archive right away. (If I know how...) 22:07, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I think I can help you archive your talkpage. 22:52, September 17, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE TELL ME! (how) 22:55, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Can I try doing it first to see if it works? I'll tell you how I did it after. 22:59, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Please do it. 01:42, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Wait, so what Jesuslover said is you need to make a new archive page: User_talk:bobo590/Archive_2 23:25, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Next he said to put everything from your talkpage on there. 23:25, September 21, 2010 (UTC) And Vola! I didn't remove what you said at the very top though, because I didn't know if you still wanted that. 23:32, September 21, 2010 (UTC) WOW! Thanks! 03:09, September 25, 2010 (UTC) How to link an article When linking to another article use the Name of Article syntax please. Putting the full URL is not the preferred way to make a link. If you wish to change how the text appears use Nice Name. Thanks 02:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! 15:13, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Secret Page Is the secret page on your userpage? Because I found a secret page on it. 00:28, September 28, 2010 (UTC) On both the userpage and talk. 00:42, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Is THE GAME the secret page? 22:50, October 4, 2010 (UTC) No. 23:05, October 4, 2010 (UTC) DO I get chocolate chips in mine? ______________________________________________ No, the secret page isn't the archive page. BTW, I ate all the cookies. :) 18:03, October 4, 2010 (UTC)